


one lovely night

by LOVERDREAM



Category: OnlyOneOf (Band)
Genre: Did I mention fluff?, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, I lOVE MY PARENTS, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, and cheesy ew, clingy jisung as usual, ok but fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOVERDREAM/pseuds/LOVERDREAM
Summary: Kyubin recibe una visita mientras /intenta/ dormir.
Relationships: Park Jisung | Love/Shin Kyubin | KB
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	one lovely night

Hay noches en las que Shin Kyubin no puede cerrar los ojos.

Quizá es porque ha comido demasiado en la cena o porque está entusiasmado por el próximo álbum del grupo, lo único que sabe es que son aproximadamente las 2a.m y no ha dejado de dar vueltas entre el colchón y las sábanas desordenadas. 

Agradece que por lo menos sus dos compañeros de habitación están más que dormidos en sus propias literas y no han hecho caso al ruido que hace cuando da vueltas sobre su cama, porque no cree tener los ánimos como para soportar las quejas de Taeyeob.

Quizá podría intentar contando ovejas. 

– Una...dos...tres...cuatro...-- El chirrido de la puerta lo interrumpe en su misión y es irritante porque no quiere tener que pararse y cerrarla por cuenta propia y el hecho de no poder echarle la culpa a ninguno de los otros dos chicos de su molestia nocturna puesto que él fue el último en entrar no hace mejor su situación.

–...Cinco...seis...siete...ocho...nueve...Ugh. 

Rueda una vez más, un bufido se escapa mientras mira al techo y tiene un antebrazo en la frente. 

Decide entonces que si no puede dormir, se pondrá a pensar en todas las cosas que han pasado hasta que su cerebro se cansé de trabajar y se calle de una vez.

Luego de unos 3 minutos se da cuenta de que no funciona porque al parecer todos los recuerdos recientes que tiene son cosas que le hacen o, querer llorar, o le obligan a taparse la boca para no soltar una risotada en medio de la noche. 

Su celular reposa junto a él y piensa que no tiene muchas opciones, lo toma en manos y la luz brillante le da directamente en los ojos, maldice entonces internamente mientras reduce el resplandor y tantea una mano sobre el estante a su lado en busca de sus audífonos. Normalmente no recurre a dormir escuchando música puesto que, por supuesto, es dañino para la audición, pero aún más importante que eso es el hecho de que terminan aún más enredados cuando despierta, pero si no cierra los ojos ahora mismo no podrá despertar temprano mañana y se perderá el desayuno y eso no lo puede permitir. 

Se desliza a través de una playlist que tiene prevista llena de baladas y sonidos suaves, reduce el volumen hasta un tono adecuado e intenta relajarse contra las mantas. 

(--)

Se despierta con el sonido de algo cayendo, sus audífonos ya no están en sus oídos pero aún puede escuchar el sonido algo lejano de la canción reproduciendose. 

Se queda en la misma posición por unos segundos, tiene los ojos lagrimeantes y saliva en la barbilla y está aturdido y curioso y calientito también así que no quiere moverse. 

No es hasta que la puerta vuelve a chirrear que se endereza un poco y casi se le va el alma al suelo cuando distingue una figura en la puerta. Está listo para tomar una de sus sandalias desde el piso y lanzarla en la dirección del intruso, aunque no sabe si es que se está enfrentando a un fantasma, un demonio, un ladrón o algo aún peor, a un Yongsoo que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que jugarle una broma.

Sea como sea, el susto no se lo quita nadie y cuando lanza su arma mortal y escucha un "Auch" sabe que estaba equivocado con, al menos, 3/4 de sus suposiciones.

– ¿Jisung? ¿Eres tú?  
– Hey. –El líder susurra y se acerca a la cama después de cerrar la puerta con cuidado.– Gracias por tu sandalia, me la voy a quedar de regalo.  
Kyubin rueda los ojos en silencio y le hace un espacio en el colchón porque sabe que Jisung no vino sólo para /casi/ ocasionarle un paro cardíaco.  
– Recién te vas a dormir.  
– Tenía que terminar de revisar las grabaciones, hyung. –El rubio lo dice en un tono que casi simula un recordatorio, o como si fuese algo muy obvio, algo que por supuesto es parte de una rutina diaria saludable y normal.  
– Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo solo. 

Sea como sea, Kyubin no obtiene una respuesta a lo último más que un tarareo de Jisung mientras se acomoda a su lado y sus grandes ojos lo miran y hay una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. 

– ¿Ahora por qué me miras tanto?  
Park pone un brazo sobre su hombro y se acerca a su rostro. El corazón de Kyubin deja de latir por un segundo.  
– Estoy pensando en lo feo que eres.  
Kyubin lo pellizca en la cintura con los dientes apretados.– Vete de mi cama.  
Su rostro y el sonido que hace al intentar reír y no ser tan ruidoso le sacan una sonrisa que le obliga a dejar de fingir estar enojado y en cambio, lo abraza por la cintura, lo apega a él y suspira mientras cierra los ojos. Jisung se queja y luego suelta una risita.

Entonces hay un momento de silencio, no se escucha más que las respiraciones de las 4 personas en la habitación y el movimiento de las ropas de Jisung cuando se estira para jugar con las orejas del mayor.

– No te duermas.  
– Ahh, no me molestes. Es de madrugada.  
– Binnie~ No te duermas, quiero hablar.  
– Tú siempre quieres hablar. 

Jisung resopla y le jala aún más las orejas.– Te gusta mi voz.  
– Por supuesto que sí. 

Y no es mentira, el ama todas y cada una de las emociones que alberga la voz de Jisung.

– Odio esto, se me está cayendo el cabello.  
– ¿De verdad?  
– Si. –Kyubin no puede evitar divagar y piensa que su voz suena aún más linda en la oscuridad, cuando está susurrando y tiene sueño y está tan tranquilo. Se escucha como si estuviese contando un cuento para dormir y ahora sólo quiere acurrucarse con Jisung hasta que se eleve el sol, y quizá un poquito más.– A lo mejor es por el cloro, ya me cansé del rubio, quiero volver al negro.  
– Sabes que no es el cloro... –Murmura cuando pasa una mano entre la cabellera de su compañero, el cabello se siente quebradizo y aún así hay partes suaves al tacto, retira la mano y unas cuantas hebras se adhieren a él. Tuerce la boca. – Te estás esforzando demasiado, Park.  
– No es cierto.  
– Dios, ¿Que no te ves al espejo? Siempre traes ojeras, ya no comes tanto y ahora se te cae el cabello por el estrés, ¿Y dices que no te estás sobreexigiendo?  
Es un regaño, lo sabe, pero el rubio no lo percibe así porque a pesar de las cejas fruncidas en el rostro de Kyubin, sigue acariciando la parte posterior de su cuello con cariño y habla con un tono suave, como si no supiera como estar molesto. O quizá es porque no los deben de escuchar, siendo que son las 4am y deberían estar dormidos para su próximo horario ajustado.

Jisung suspira y se retuerce un poco bajo las sábanas, enredando las piernas entre las contrarias porque sus pies están helados y la manta no es tan grande para cubrir ambos cuerpos.  
– No hago lo suficiente, Kyubin. Soy su líder, esto no es nada.  
El castaño guarda silencio, luego se ríe con la voz ronca y se acerca más al joven.– Sabía que eras idiota, pero no pensé que tanto.

– Ugh, cállate. Voy a dormir.  
Sus párpados se cierran y Kyubin tiene la vista perfecta a las oscuras y bonitas pestañas de Jisung y a sus pequeños labios rosas en un puchero de molestia accidental.  
Su piel se eriza al contacto de los delgados y fríos dedos del rubio cuando se esconden bajo su camiseta en busca de calor.  
– No hagas eso, estás helado. –Pero Jisung hace caso nulo y sólo recorre su abdomen con los dedos mientras tararea.  
– Abrázameee~ –Y Kyubin quiere golpearlo.  
– Ahh, qué pesado eres. 

Porque Jisung siempre es como un cachorro en busca de cariño cuando están ellos dos solos, y cuando no también, llorando por un poco de contacto aunque sea sólo un dedo en el brazo del mayor. Y aunque el cantante niegue esta actitud suya y Kyubin diga que es molesto, siempre lo envuelve con un brazo y lo pega a su pecho.  
Porque Park Jisung puede ser un tonto, y puede que grite en un tono absurdamente alto cuando se emociona o los regaña, que coma como si no tuviera fondo y luego se queje porque le duele la barriga, o que no lo escuche cuando le dice que se va a quedar pelado si sigue desvelándose hasta el amanecer en el estudio frente a una computadora. Exactamente por eso, no hay duda de que Jisung puede ser un tonto.  
Pero Kyubin lo conoce desde hace más de 4 años, y 4 años son mucho más que suficientes para enamorarse de Park Jisung.  
Cuando grita y su nariz se ensancha y su voz se quiebra, le recuerda a las noches en las que pasó horas besando cada parte de su rostro, cuando no es "Love" y es Jisung abajo de él y su voz tiembla porque no necesita ser el cantante perfecto en la intimidad.  
Cuando come todo lo que pueda entrar a su boca, le recuerda a las veces en las que juntos pasearon entre los restaurantes más caros hasta los más baratos en un paradero urbano, ama a Jisung tanto bajo los focos amarillos de una avenida como lo ama bajo los candelabros de un restaurante.  
Cuando el último interruptor se apaga y sabe que es su líder el último que se va a dormir después de pasar horas viendo que todo esté en orden aún cuando le han asegurado que así es, recuerda todas las sonrisas de aquellos chicos que más quiere y que todo esto no es nada más que un esfuerzo más para rendir frutos, para ellos y para él. También hay veces en las que el pequeño Wookjin y él son los que se quedan hasta tarde frente a la luz artificial, y no olvidará como es que Jisung aparece en el umbral de la puerta con 2 tazas de café para ellos y mantas, junto a un "Van a aumentar la cuenta de la luz, tontos." que sólo esconde un "No quiero que se enfermen." 

Nunca se había fijado realmente, pero sus mejillas son bastante lindas. 

– Duerme bien, Jisung-ie.  
– Shh...  
Hay una pelea mental en Kyubin cuando piensa en si es un buen momento para besarlo, cuando las luces y cámaras están apagadas y no hay nadie más que ellos dos que puedan ver.  
– ¿Jisung?  
– Mmh...  
– ¿Te puedo besar? 

Cuando Jisung sonríe, sus mejillas y todo él parecen brillar, aún cuando no está debajo de las luces. Piensa que no podría ser de otra forma, porque Jisung verdaderamente es una bonita estrella.

– ¿Por qué me preguntas ahora? –No abre los ojos cuando responde y hay un deje de burla en su voz, pero también es dulce y amorosa y ahora Kyubin siente que se derrite.– Ya sabes que la respuesta siempre es si.

Por eso es que se estira y deja un suave beso en la frente del chico, Jisung está tibio y su cabello huele bien y Kyubin se siente en las nubes.

– Pensé que me ibas a besar. –Se escucha como un lamento y tiene otra vez aquel puchero en los labios.  
– ¿Qué dices? Acabo de hacerlo.  
– Eso no es un beso...  
– Bien. –Su voz se deshace en un suspiro de diversión al mismo tiempo que lo toma de las mejillas, Jisung tiene los ojos entrecerrados del cansancio pero sus manos siguen jugueteando con la tela de su camisa.

Y entonces se inclina y sus labios se encuentran, está ese familiar calor en su pecho cada vez que sucede pero esta vez se reúne con el calor en sus mejillas porque si bien ya han compartido la misma cama antes, besar a Jisung de esta forma, con sus manos tanteando en su torso de una manera tan pacífica y sin dobles intenciones, sin nada que escuchar más que su propio respirar es claramente algo que lo pone demasiado tímido y al mismo tiempo, desea que sea así para siempre. 

El menor es el que rompe el beso y procede a ser él que toma entre sus manos el rostro de Kyubin, pero es obvio que no puede evitar el apretar sus mejillas antes de empezar a depositar piquitos sobre él.– Te quiero. Mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho.  
– Cuando tienes sueño te pones más cursi, ¿Sabías?  
– ...Hyung.  
Ríe.– Está bien, eres lindo siendo cursi.  
– Tú eres lindo siempre.

– Voy a extrañar que me digas eso mañana, siempre te burlas de mí cuando grabamos.  
– Mentiroso...eso no es...cierto...  
– Claro, como digas. –Y por fin cae rendido entre sus brazos, Jisung sigue teniendo las manos sobre su rostro y las besa antes de esconderlas debajo de la manta y abrazarlo porque Jisung es friolento por naturaleza y si lo deja congelarse por la mañana se molestará con él y no dejará que se recueste en su hombro y Kyubin necesita de eso para seguir bien su día.

– Te quiero, Jisung.

Y a pesar de que sean ya las 5 de la mañana y apenas esté cerrando los ojos, Shin Kyubin está seguro de que en muchos años, dormir nunca se le había hecho más fácil.

**Author's Note:**

> gran parte del final la escribí con mucho sueño so it's ugly


End file.
